First Valentine's Day
by chairship
Summary: A Valentine's Day macaron infused with a sexy one-shot of Chuck and Blair celebrating their very first as Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Features Chuck's obsession with the nape of Blair's neck.


**First Valentine's Day**

Summary: A Valentine's Day macaron infused with a sexy one-shot of Chuck and Blair celebrating their very first as Mr. and Mrs. Bass. Features Chuck's obsession with the nape of Blair's neck.

Chuck drank in the sight of his wife as she sauntered toward him with a smile on her ruby red lips, a sexy glimmer in her chocolate brown eyes. The lights of the city twinkled behind her, casting a glow around her luscious body. She wore a divine red silk dress that hugged her body irresistibly. He could see the faint outline of her breasts, the curve of her hips and the shapeliness of her legs. Her hair was swept up, sexily showing off her exquisite neck.

Oh, that neck.

"I found you, Bass," she said seductively. She wrapped her graceful arms around his neck and pulled him in for a delicious kiss. Her body pressed up against his and burned with desire. He was her ultimate prize after an evening of finding clues and discovering small (and not so small) Valentine's Day presents sprinkled throughout Manhattan.

Chuck thoroughly enjoyed devising a plan for his wife to find tokens of his love throughout their beloved city. His plan was a success and she finally found him waiting atop the Empire. Warm candles were artfully placed on the roof, a beautifully laid table with all of their favorite foods waited for them, and seductive music played in the background. In his hands he held a velvet-lined, midnight blue rectangular jewelry box.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Bass," he drawled in his deep, sensual voice. With a gaze that burned throughout her entire body, he presented Blair with his final present of the evening. Blair lifted the lid and stared at an exquisite Harry Winston ruby and diamond cluster necklace.

"Oh, Bass," she gasped. "You have outdone yourself. I love it." She kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Blair," he murmured into her lips.

And Chuck Bass _truly_ _loved_ her. She was perfection to him and he worshipped her. He valued her quick wit, intelligent mind, and scheming ways. She was beautiful and oh so sexy. _God,_ she was sexy.

He hardened as he remembered their most recent lovemaking. He thought about those ruby red lips pressing passionately against his, those large chocolate brown eyes filled with desire, silken chestnut tresses brushing the side of his face. She captivated all of his senses.

Hearing the sound of her voice when she moaned his name filled him with a desire that had no bounds. Her intoxicating scent was a mixture of sweet jasmine and spice enveloping him, the fragrance intensifying as he entered her. The curve of her hips and the feel of her luscious ass as she straddled him. And her taste. She dripped with a sweetness that drove him wild. Like a ripe cantaloupe drizzled with just a touch of the most exotic honey. Chuck Bass was never sated, but always took the time to slowly savor her sweet nectar, his tongue relishing every delightful drop.

But what drove him to hunger the most?

It was the nape of her neck.

So smooth, so graceful. Vulnerable yet powerful and so very sensual. It was Chuck's weakness and he gloried in it.

His favorite way of paying homage to that vision of perfection was to slowly trace his tongue from her delicate collarbone to the base of her neck up to the gentle curve that met right below her ear. Tasting her, licking her, biting her.

Though Blair's neck was his weakness, through his ministrations, he would feel a growing command over her entire body. With each of his caresses, her rose-tipped nipples would harden into raised pebbles and her breath would quicken. Groans would gloriously emanate from her throat, her velvet folds becoming slick with desire, and her sensitive bud swelling, tightening, screaming to be relieved of its wonderful agony. She would plead, beg, implore him to make her come. But, with a wicked smirk, he would blatantly ignore her request.

Instead he would continue teasing her with his touch, deliciously burning her body with his tongue, lips, fingers. Naughty whispers making her mind explode. And then finally she would have enough. Grabbing his dark hair, she would look ferociously into his eyes and command him to do as she desired. And, as a King who lived to serve his Queen, he would do as she commanded. She would utter his name, first in a whimper, then a low moan, repeating his name over and over again. Until finally, she would scream his name with complete abandon. Her body would explode, shuddering in pure, white hot bliss, riding wave after wave of unadulterated ecstasy. And, once gratified, she would look up at him noticing the hint of smug satisfaction on his lips. Seeing the deep pride that he, yet again, had thoroughly pleasured his Queen.

Chuck quickly returned to the present moment with fire burning in his eyes. He gazed at his bride with overwhelming desire. He turned her around slowly, blazing her skin with his fingertips as he placed the sparkling piece of jewelry around her gorgeous neck. He began marking her with his hot mouth, each kiss burning her skin. Now it was his turn to receive his present and Chuck Bass knew _exactly_ how to claim his Valentine's Day prize.

xoxo

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all you Chair shippers! Thanks to all of you who have been so supportive of my first macaron fics. Your responses have made me so happy. I never realized how addictive it is to be notified of new reviews, follows or favorites. Your encouragement definitely inspires me to write more. And, special thanks to the always generous scarlett2u. Your support means so much.

Oh, and if want to take a peek at the gorgeous Harry Winston ruby and diamond cluster necklace, go to the Harry Winston website. You'll find it in The Incredibles collection.


End file.
